It's Perfect To Me
by Dreams The Color Of Miracles
Summary: Together they've traveled a lot and because of that, their friendship has turned into something more intense. Kuroko then finds out that the fruit of those passionate nights with Himuro is growing inside of him but, how will Himuro react to the news? Mpreg/ Translation of YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi's Drabble


This is a translation of YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi's HimuKuro Drabble of the same name. All the credit goes to Senpai, i just translated! Ohhh, and please take note that all errors in this drabble are mine and that english is not my mother tongue. If you see any errors please do say so! I really hope Hope you enjoy Senpai's work and this amazing ship as much as we do!

* * *

_**Original Title: **_It's perfect to me

**_Author: _**YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi

_**Original language:** _Spanish

He looked at the small white stick and maintained his neutral expression, totally calmed. Maybe inside he was in panic but outside the world still stayed the same, totally indifferent. He threw the stick into the trashcan that was beside the bathtub, got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed of that luxurious hotel, looking at the curtains, the furniture, the details. A young man then entered the room; his pitch black hair, his eyes grayish in color and that pale skin. He had just come back from doing exercise, he knew because of his clothes and those almost invisible drops of sweat in his neck.

-you haven't taken a shower yet? Taiga's game is going to start in a few hours and we must be there, cheering for him- Himuro Tatsuya, the young man said as he stretched.

Three years ago Kagami Taiga was recruited by a professional basketball team in America. Himuro, being his brother and Kuroko his best friend, often traveled to cheer for Taiga and brighten up his mood and because of that, their time together grew. Some things lead to others and after a year without rest and with necessities accumulated, everything just happened, almost without words, there were no sweet, cheesy words or anything of that sort, they were not even sure of what they were but they liked being there.

-We won't have enough time- Himuro said looking at this sports watch and then at the small phantom –Let's take a bath together.

-Yes- Kuroko responded, knowing that it was the best way and went to the bathroom to open the faucet. It's not like the idea of getting pregnant of someone who might not be interested in a romantic relationship frustrated him much, those types of things happened all the time, sadly. Himuro wasn't a bad guy and even if he evaded his responsibilities because of panic he would understand. When the tub was full, both got in naked and Himuro smiled, taking Kuroko's hand to gently pull him towards him –Himuro-kun…if we don't hurry up we'll be late.

-Fine, fine…- Kuroko had already seen the other's lustful gaze and stopped his intentions but he still allowed himself to stay lying down on Himuro's chest, feeling the flowery aroma of the soap that Himuro rubbed on his skin. He felt like staying there, clinging to Himuro and his touch and the vague idea of them being a family, that the other did not deny them painted a blush on his cheeks. –Do you have something to say?

-Mhh? - Kuroko opened his eyes but didn't see him. Those movements in his skin had stopped and he didn't understand the question but he tried to remember something he might have forgotten.

- Do you have something you want to tell me, Tetsuya?- Kuroko lifted his gaze and saw the pregnancy test in between Himuro's fingers. _Ahh, of course, he had thrown it into the trashcan._

-That… I did it before you got here…- Kuroko slowly lowered his gaze but Himuro gently grabbed his chin.

-Are you scared? ...

-Maybe- Kuroko quietly replied as Himuro smiled and threw the test into the trash and wrapped Kuroko in his arms as the sound of water dripping from the faucet was the only thing to disturb the silence. –We're going to be parents, are you alright with that? - Himuro laughed and sank his face in Kuroko's neck. It was difficult to know for sure as his skin was wet but for a second he thought that Himuro was crying.

-That's perfect for me…- Himuro whispered as he clung to Kuroko's small and wet frame.

That day, when Taiga expertly scored, both young men stood up with a sign that read "You're going to be an uncle". Kagami's eyes widened in surprise and then paid little attention to the furious cries of his coach because he ran to the bleacher and hugged his brother and best friend.


End file.
